Never Too Late
by Dizzydaydream
Summary: Follow Alice Cullen through her long and wonderful life, from her unusual rebirth, finding Jasper and to finally finding the family she had always seen in her visions. The only question is; what are you betting on?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters, events or places within this story. The Twilight Saga belongs to one amazing woman, Stephenie Meyer. I just wish I was Mary Alice Brandon and have an obsession with Jasper Whitlock's Southern accent.

Enjoy my lovelies :)

**Prologue**

_**This world will never be, what I expected,**_

_**And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?**_

_**And I have left alone, everything that I own,**_

_**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late.**_

_Three Days Grace- Never Too Late_

Some say that the pain has to get worse before it can get any better. Perhaps this is true; perhaps even when you want the pain to stop, you know it is all that keeps you bound to this world. Others believe that avoiding such pain is the key to happiness and that locking away your heart is the safest route for this life. Yet, what do those who have eternity to live through do? Without the necessity to squeeze every moment into a short span of decades, how do you choose whether or not to feel the pain?

After all, forever being lonely and closed off from this world is surely not an existence at all. Or perhaps it is the only way to survive what I am. Even so, to live this life without feeling love, friendship, family... it would be no life at all. Even a vampire has a heart, even if it is silent for all infinity. I cannot answer any of these questions, even after over a century of life. These questions answer themselves in the life we lead, in the path we choose. I, of all people, know that a decision made can change the course of the future dramatically.

The only question is; what are you betting on?


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

**Chapter One- Awakening**

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding,**_

_**Fall into your sunlight,**_

_**The future's open wide beyond believing,**_

_**To know why hope dies,**_

_Trading Yesterday- Shattered_

I awoke to feel the burning. A cruel, liquid fire rushing through my veins; replacing my cool blood and consuming every part of me. I couldn't stop it, the flames licking at my skin and the sweltering heat boiling the flesh and threatening my sanity. I thought the pain would never cease, that the blaze that covered me would finally char my bones to ash. I'd never known that such unimaginable torture could get any worse, until the fire reached my heart. It beat frantically against the flames, begging for the pain to stop and for my body to be returned to me. A battle broke out, the fire against my chest, lines drawn and the rest of my being conquered by the inferno. It was only a matter of time before my heart fell to its power. Each hefty thump was a last minute warning call, each one closer to holding up the white flag. As the fight commenced, I felt the flames retreat from my fingers and toes, slowly but surely moving their way back. It seemed the fire was building within my chest, threatening to break through my skin. It bullied my heart into submission, the pain unbearable and the heat even worse. I must have screamed, even if my head was too busy concentrating on the war to alert me of that fact. A final beat of my heart told me the battle was won, I felt it wheeze to a halt before falling silent forever.

My mind warned me that no heartbeat meant death. I waited for it to come, expecting it as the pain stopped and I was left with nothing but the dark.

Death was not what was on the cards for me that day. The silence I had endured during my struggle was replaced by noises, something new to my ears. It made me inquisitive, I wanted to rest, to never have to move again. Yet, sleep did not come, and the noise grew louder. Impatient and irritated, my eyes flickered open to take in the world around me for the first time. Around me it was dark, like it had been throughout my torment. Only this time, I could pick up on the tiniest spark of light, allowing me to look around the room I was captive in. I flinched as the burning returned again, this time not to my heart but to my throat. It was a different kind of smouldering however; it was one of hunger, thirst. I couldn't define the desperate need I suddenly felt to feed; I wasn't even too sure what it was that I needed. With no mentor, the thirst would have to rage on as I got my bearings. It was a constant reminder that I was still within the world of the living, even if I was sitting on the sidelines of it.

I did not know who my torturer was, but I could definitely _smell_ him. It was a fresh scent, by what my instincts told me. Only a few hours old, telling me he was once so close. I sniffed again, trying to work out where I was. I came up with nothing, no words to describe what I could smell. Scents from further away made the flames in my throat double in intensity. I held my breath, trying to block out the painful feeling. I was a newborn to this world; everything I saw around me was completely alien- completely new. I closed my eyes, blinking and trying to get any kind of memory.

Blank.

I blinked again, my eyelashes fluttering furiously. I was so confused. If my heart could beat, it would have been as fast as a hummingbird's wing. Surely I had some kind of memory? The moment I thought about memories, something else hit me.

My eyes glazed over, and where still open as the image flashed before my face. It was a man, an inhumanely beautiful man, even I could tell that, without my knowledge or memory on anything human. He had extremely pale skin, blonde hair and the most unusual crimson eyes. The eyes struck an instant chord with me, red like blood, menacing like a predator. I knew immediately that my eyes would bear the same resemblance. His face remained there, getting clearer and more defined. As this happened, I felt my first ever true emotion. Love. Instant, unforgettable. This man was instantaneously all that held me to this Earth, and I didn't even know his name. I wanted him; I wanted his arms around me and his smooth lips against my own. I wanted him so much within those ten seconds of seeing him for the first time. I shivered; the power of this vision too much for me to cope with. The urge to cry was unbearable, my face squishing up into a scowl, my eyes remaining annoyingly dry. How can I let out any emotion, without such a human ability?

Human. I knew that I was not of that species, my whole body screaming that fact at me. So what was I? An animal of some kind... a word cut into me sharp like a knife. Vampire. Even without the memories of who I was, images of what I would have known continued to blind me. That thirst that burned endlessly in my throat was not for water, I was craving another kind of fluid. Blood. Rich and hot, the very thought made venom pool in my mouth. I spat it out, disgusted with myself. The poison landed on the floor a few feet away, sizzling slightly as it touched the ground. My unnecessary breaths came deep and fast as this realisation hit me. I was a creature of the night, a Demon. I didn't deserve to exist; something told me that I _shouldn't_ exist. Panic flooded through me, all these new emotions where too much to handle. Every emotion too strong, clinging to me then changing so rapidly. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Wait, I couldn't cry and I didn't want to laugh.

I glanced down at my hands, half expecting to find long, sharp fingernails. My skin was amazingly smooth, perfect, any blemishes practically invisible. I also gasped at how white I was. It was as though I had never been in the sunlight before; veal calves had more colour to their meat than I did to my skin. I frowned; frightened about if I would always be this shade, the colour of the dead. I tilted my head, suddenly wanting to see a mirror, to see my face for the first time, to gain more memories of who I was. I noted how my fingernails where simply that, not twisted into claws or resembling a bats wing. It seemed that some vampire myths where untrue. Curiosity sparked in me, I wanted to discover everything about what I had become. The burning in my throat was constant; I knew that quenching that would be my first task.

Somehow, I managed to get my limbs to work, allowing me to heave myself up from the hard floor. Standing upright was strange, my head feeling light but my movements flawless. No bones clicked or creaked, each motion of my body was fluid, easy. I started off almost a toddler did, holding onto the stone wall as I put one foot in front of the other. Everything was still so new, but some things slowly returned to me, my balance for one. Even in the almost pitch black room, I could make out the shape of a door. Instinctively, my legs moved towards that chance of escape, my hands reaching out shakily for the brass handle. I half expected the door to be locked, or not budge an inch. Thankfully, whoever had shut me down here either forgot to use the key or wanted me to find freedom. The door swung open as I pulled it, banging loudly against the brick walls, I hadn't realised my own strength.

A set of wooden stairs confronted me, leading up towards another door. My escape from this place was not yet over, but the fear that hit my stomach was overridden by the inferno that was in my throat. Taking in another breath, I stiffened. I could smell them. Two heart beats, two blood donors. They where humans, I could tell they were within an old age. The blood even smelt elderly and dusty, like an ancient can of beans would to a human. Without the need to think, I sped up the stairs, ripping open the door and looking around for the heavenly fluid that I craved with all my being. With no one to guide me, or stop me, I would have killed those two without a second thought. Venom filled my mouth once more, this time I did not spit it out. I crouched low, not realising my surroundings and sniffed the air once more. The scent was not close; it was faint in the air but still there. The wind outside must have changed direction, because it was not as potent as it was before. I looked over at my way out, a window. My muscles tensed, ready for the pounce and hunt.

That was until my eyes glazed over once more, showing me a new set of images for me to ponder.

A man, no, a doctor, with the same pale skin and extraordinary beauty filled my vision, temporarily blocking the ache of hunger. I did not feel the same draw to him as I did with the last person to be presented to me; yet, I still felt some kind of unknown connection to him. This view moved, allowing me to spy on him as he began his hunt. He crouched low, baring teeth and letting a low growl rumble from his chest. I inadvertently licked my lips, excited and wanting to join in with the feast that was to come. Only, when he pounced, it was not the neck of a human that his teeth sliced effortlessly through. It was an animal. I stumbled back, hitting the plaster wall behind me. _An animal?_ Surely that was not right. Yet, the vision continued, he reared his head and wiped the blood away from his mouth. It was his eyes that caught my undivided attention. They were not crimson, but a yellow brown, almost like liquid gold. I gasped, interested at this new idea. The vision finally faded, leaving me with nothing but my own thoughts.

I could survive without hurting anyone; I did not need to be a monster. The idea drew me in, enticing me as it calmed my conscience. I would never taste what I wanted most, but I also would never have to be nothing more than a common murderer. I could make a positive out of what had happened to me, I didn't have to kill for the sake of killing. Something deep down inside also told me that one day, I would be a part of that doctor's life, that living off the blood of animals would be unavoidable. This pleased my ebbing conscience, a little voice telling me that killing humans was completely wrong. I felt disgusted with myself for wanting to drink from the elderly couple; they did not deserve what would have happened to them. I thanked God that the vision had stopped me, and I prayed that they would continue to do so.

Something caught my eye outside of the window, a doe ran past, leaping and disappearing to the dense forest. The newborn part of my brain began screaming at me, _kill kill kill_. I knew it was right, and resisting such an urge was near on impossible. Even now, the burning returned and the desperate need for blood was overwhelming my senses. I needed to feed... right now. I crouched back down again, bearing my teeth and allowing a snarl to echo from my lips. The scent of the elderly humans had disappeared, perhaps because of a change in wind, all I could smell was the fresh flowing blood of the deer.

I was a blur as I sped out of the abandoned house and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2 Learning

**Chapter Two- Learning**

_**Soulless is everywhere, hopeless time to roam, **_

_**The distance from your home, fades away to nowhere, **_

_**How much are you worth? You can't come down to Earth, **_

_**You're swelling up, you're unstoppable.**_

_Muse- Newborn_

Relying solely on instinct was easier than I thought it would be. I let the bloodlust take control; it guided my motions and allowed me to quickly find my prey. I was lucky that no human's where within my range, or they would have surely died on my first hunt. Part of me was almost wishing that I came across a human scent, allowing me to finally have the real blood I desired. The other part reminded me of how wrong killing a human would be, of how I would be a murderer for such an act. I kept hold of this part of me as I hunted, even though I knew it would be ignored should the opportunity for human blood arise. My head was filled with thoughts of blood and feeding, almost pushing my personality and natural actions completely out. I had no choice on this matter, my newborn feelings overshadowing whoever I was before I became a vampire. With the quick change in emotions, also came the almost bi-polar transformation in character. I was now a hunter, stalking my prey and licking my teeth excitedly.

_Bah-Boom, Bah-Boom..._

My eyes closed naturally, taking in this glorious sound. I could hear each chamber of the deer's heart opening and closing, pushing blood around the body. Fresh, flowing, liquid. Venom overflowed from my mouth, dribbling slightly down my chin. I had no real sense of control over myself. I couldn't even wait for my prey to begin drinking from the stream before I pounced.

Flying through the air was effortless, allowing me to land on my prey in less than a milli-second. The animal did not even have time to struggle, as I put my teeth to its neck, slicing through the soft flesh like a knife in butter. The blood hit my tongue, sending sensations of pleasure through my very being. It was the most amazing feeling, hot and thick. It didn't taste exactly right, like eating salad instead of meat. After a moment, I froze. The blood tasted wrong, disgusting. I dropped the animal, its lifeless body falling to the ground. The doe's head lolled to the side, landing at an awkward and unnatural angle. In my eagerness to feed, I had accidently broken the deer's neck, killing it almost instantly. The animal no longer smelt delicious, I could already sense that the blood was clotting, drying out and stiffening the carcass.

I growled, angry at my obvious stupidity. I needed to take this slow; my strength was obviously more than what I thought it was. The thirst returned, twice as harsh as it was before. I needed _real_ blood; I needed it more than anything else. Without thinking twice, I crouched down low and began my hunt again. Instinct told me that deer were herd animals, so there had to be more animals close by. I raised my head, closing my eyes and using my enhanced senses to find something else to eat. It didn't take long, the sound of multiple heart beats and steady breathing was not hard to miss. This time I would do things properly, this time the blood would be mine. _Mine._ Venom overflowed, my sharp teeth leading me to my next victim.

I took things more slowly, more carefully. The scent of the blood, although not completely appetizing, was enough to send me into a slight frenzy. I held my breath, trying to calm such new instincts and to hunt properly. This new found rationality did not last long however, I became impatient and burst out of the bushes I was hiding in, landing on a large buck. When I sunk my teeth in, I took the time to rein in my strength, barely touching the animal in an attempt not to break its neck. It thrashed out wildly, kicking and trying to impale me with its large antlers. The hooves and antlers did not graze my skin, although I heard defining cracks as it hit out. It was as though my skin was made of rock, too strong to break. I felt each kick, but only as much as I would feel a fly landing upon my skin. Its attempts at escape were futile, slowly becoming weaker and I sucked out its life-force, draining the poor creature dry.

Dropping the body, I grabbed at the clothing I wore to wipe off my mouth. The thirst was still there, but only a background throbbing, like a headache to a human. It was now manageable, allowing me to concentrate on other issues. I hadn't even realised exactly what I was wearing before now, the ache for blood overshadowing any other thought. Now, however, I openly shuddered at the awful attire I found myself in. It resembled a long dress, with short sleeves; made of a material my brain reminded me to be cotton. It was covered in blood and gore from my recent feast, and torn in places across my body where the animal had fought back. I reached behind me and found the back was held together with nothing more than a series of ties, a word from my almost blank memory told me this was an operating gown. My feet were bare and now black from the mud. I dreaded seeing myself in the mirror, half hoping that the myths about vampires being invisible in mirrors to be true. My curiosity sparked once more, what exactly _did_ I look like?

This question could only be answered by facing my new found demon; a mirror. I followed what I straight away knew to be my scent back to the house, realising that in my frantic state I had zigzagged a long way from the home that I had been dumped in. In my haste to quench my thirst, I had ripped the front door off its hinges, throwing it a few meters away from the house. I definitely did not remember doing that, and made a mental note to test the limits of this newfound strength. In a flash, I was beside the wooden door, taking hold of it and leaning it against the brick house. The house was small and double storied. Large sash windows covered most of the front of it, the rest smothered by a climbing vine that clung unto the old brickwork. Forest surrounded the building, no sign of any other kind of human life for what seemed like miles. I was glad of this, as it would make my task of not killing anyone even harder. I regretted thinking about killing, the thirst returning to my throat. I swallowed some venom, glancing around for something to help calm me. A rabbit shot past, but not quick enough for me to be unable to reach out and grab it. My teeth sank into its fur, into a main artery. I drained the helpless animal, licking my lips and slinging its limp body over my shoulder.

_Time to see myself for what I am._ I thought, before finally entering the house that had sheltered me as I changed into a vampire.

Without the distraction of a human scent, I was able to see what the interior of this place looked like. Every room was decorated the same, except the bathroom and kitchen. The walls were all a deep green, with gold leaf wall papering and a dark brown wooden floor. The floor wasn't even cold against my bare feet, but I could feel the almost slick varnish against my stone like skin. The kitchens and bathrooms had white tiling, with the same flooring. I quickly realised that these rooms would go unused during my time here. Furniture was sparse, and most was wooden like the floor. Judging by the thick, grey layer of dust that was on everything, this home had not been lived in for a long time anyway. I glanced around for any paintings or black and white photographs, finding nothing. I sighed, sadness creeping through me at the thought that I had no clue to who had inhabited this house before me, perhaps they where the people that gave me this curse. I decided not to give up on finding out about my past, but for now it would simply be pushed to the back of my mind. I could always focus on that matter another day. Vampires had all the time in the world.

Finding a mirror was not difficult, I located one within the master bedroom. It was a full length one, with a silver gilded frame. I was not sure about whether I could actually see myself in a mirror. Vampire myth dictates we were without a reflection, because of having no souls. As a test, I brought my hand into the view of the mirror, the rest of my body standing at the side. I watched carefully, a smile playing on my lips as my doll like hand waved back to me. That was another myth that was disproved then, I began wondering if anything was true in the human stories about us. _Us._ I had already left whatever human life I had -and could not remember- behind. It didn't even hurt to think I was now a predator, I could only see the positives of this new lifestyle, bitterness at my condition did not occur to me.

I shook my head, I had to make myself focus on what I was doing, as my brain kept going off on tangents. I shut my eyes, stepping slowly to the side, in full view of the glass object. I don't know how long I stood there, my eyes closed and my breathing even. I was almost too scared to open them, and see who stared back at me. What if I was unattractive? I'd hate to spend eternity with a face that should be kept hidden. How could I coordinate an outfit with a hideous face? I shivered, sucking in a deep breath and finally allowing my eyes to open. I was gobsmacked at the girl who stared back at me, her eyes a deep crimson and her mouth slightly open in surprise.

_Beautiful._ I was inhumanely beautiful. Short, black hair and pixie features confronted me, with flawless pale skin that matched my hands. I grimaced at my hair, cropped and greasy, sticking out all over the place. I would have to definitely do something with it; at least I wouldn't have to worry about it getting tangled during hunting. I was almost doll like, my skinny stature a little over four and a half feet tall. Blood and dirt was smeared across my face, but I could still tell that I was striking. Being so short, I looked even younger than my real age. I frowned, grasping around in my almost blank memory for some kind of age to match this body. Nineteen came to mind, so that was the number I chose. _Forever Nineteen._

The woman in the mirror beamed back at me.


	4. Chapter 3 Lost

Thanks to everyone who likes the story so far ^.^

Here is the next chapter, don't worry, I promise Jasper will be found soon :P

**Chapter Three- Lost**

_**I find a map and draw a straight line, over rivers farms and state lines,**_

_**The distance from A to where you'd B, it's only finger-lengths that I see,**_

_**I touch the place, where I'd find your face, my fingers in creases of distant dark places.**_

_Snow Patrol- Set The Fire To The Third Bar_

Days blurred into weeks, weeks became months. Hunt, study, hunt, study. A never ending cycle that failed to bore me. Studying went hand in hand with hunting, every time I tasted blood my senses were assaulted with something new. I could never tire of this existence, for the moment that is. I only ever hunted at night, hiding away from the sunlight, not wanting to take a chance on being burned to a cinder. During the long daylight hours, I stayed shut up in the library with the blinds drawn. This aversion to sunlight made me trapped where I was, because I didn't want to take the risk of being out in the sunlight with no shelter.

My visions were frequent, and as I soon worked out, controllable. I found I could actually concentrate on a certain subject or question, allowing me to see the future not just randomly, but for a certain person or event. I used this to learn how to hunt through the doctor, who I was about to identify as Dr. Cullen. He was still very unknown to me, for I did not want to invade his personal life just yet. I simply watched him during his hunting activities, taking what I saw and putting it into practice when I hunted. This method worked well, I barely ever made another stupid mistake when hunting.

Exploring the place that was now my home, I had found a small library and a wardrobe full of clean clothes. Four hundred and seven individual books caught my attention, giving me something to pass the time. I learnt and read quickly, speeding through the novels within the first four months. When I finished the last book, I returned to the beginning again. The pattern never changing. Four, short years passed, and it was still the same. My body frozen in time, but my mind accelerating into the future at an alarming rate, I knew I needed something new. Yet, my fear of the unknown prevented me even thinking about leaving my safe haven. I was afraid that my self control would cause my 'vegetarian' diet to slip, just the mere thought of human blood still made me incredibly thirsty.

I learnt a lot about the human life I couldn't remember from these books, and about the fairytales that the human race depended on so much. It seemed that everyone had another half, a love that lasts for all eternity. Girls with pretty hair and long dresses where saved by princes on white horses. It made me wonder how I would meet my soul mate, the man with the crimson eyes and unbelievable beauty. I had not had any more visions of him, but his face was burned into my mind, irrevocable and perfect. I still felt the impossible draw, like gravity to him and only him. I knew I would never want anyone else for the rest of my second life. It made me fantasize the day I would finally meet him- what I'd say, do, wear. I eventually discarded the books, choosing to daydream about him instead. I was deeply in love, yet I didn't even know his name.

Strange, how the world works. It only took one, short vision to change my mind on leaving behind the place of my rebirth. I was hunting when it happened, having caught the scent of a herd and feeling the brunt of the burning thirst, my constant companion nowadays. My teeth bared, a low growl rumbling in my chest, I was ready to pounce. Then, like they had so many times, my eyes glazed over. My view of my dinner was obstructed by him. This time showing him with two other vampires; then splitting off from them. I frowned, the man looked unhappy for some reason. More images assaulted me in a quick succession of each other, the sounds of the future filling my ears. The man feeding on a human, standing in the rain, and then walking into a diner. The finally image filled my entire body with hope. It was me, hopping off a bar stool and taking his hand. _Jasper Whitlock._ I had a name... I had a future. My breath caught in my throat, a gasp muffled by shock.

I didn't think, I simply acted. Forgetting who and where I was, I flitted off into the night, heading away from my home and the forest, into the dark and into the future that would be his arms. If my heart could beat, it probably would have stuttered, the sheer excitement flowing through me. I ran all night, not realising that the dawn was breaking over the mountains. My first ever sunrise was breathtaking. I waited for the natural instinct to run from the sun to kick in, but it didn't. I stood there, stupidly perhaps, simply staring. Red, yellow, orange and purple. The colours assaulted my senses, my enhanced eyesight taking in everything. The sky dramatically changed from black to a light blue, my world changing from darkness to an illuminated landscape. Around me, birds twittered in the trees and the scent of fresh blood was intoxicating. The sun rose higher into the sky, its rays finally reaching my vulnerable skin.

I waited for the burning, for my body to turn to ash. I even shut my eyes, holding my breath and filling my mind with nothing but _him_. My eyelids turned red as the sun hit them, bright and warm. I cursed my idiocy, my recklessness. I knew not to get caught in the sun, yet here I was; my adventure over before it had even begun. I don't know how long I stayed there, still as stone. After what seemed an eternity, I allowed my eyelids to flutter open. The sun was high in the sky, shining as the world continued to spin. I glanced around, wondering if I had finally died and not realised it yet. That was when the first glint of unusual light caught my eye. I spun around, crouching low, ready to take on whatever had moved. Broken lights moved around me on the rocks and grass. Frowning, I reached out to touch one, ultimately finding what was causing the strange lights.

My hand glistened in the beaming sun; I gawked at it, bewildered. Slowly, I turned my hand, facing my palm upwards. The light splintered off my skin, thousands of tiny fragments, like the diamonds I had found in that old house. It was like my skin was made of millions of tiny stars, all twinkling as I moved my body. I stood up from my crouch, still mesmerized by my dazzling skin. I sparkled in the sunlight... how very weird. I wondered if all vampires had this ability, the thought of vampires reminded me of my mission. Jasper was waiting. The gems in my skin began to burst as I flitted through the trees, becoming nothing more than a shooting star through the woodland.

Forests and mountains soon vanished to be replaced with buildings and people. I slowed as I approached my first human settlement, the scent of blood overwhelming. Even after four years of learning self control, I had not been in such a heavy undiluted scent of what I craved most before. I took each movement slow, knowing that I did not want to scare the people of this town. I looked around, unsure on my location, realising that I was in fact lost. Sighing, I wandered through the streets, searching for something that may cause a vision. Nothing did, and the smell of blood caused my throat to burn and my mouth to fill with venom. Every human I saw, I felt the urge to rip their throats out, the arteries in their necks purple and pulsing. I needed to get out of here, to find some kind of distraction.

As the gloomy day gave way to night, I began to panic. I had no indication where I was, not even an old wooden sign. Around me, the nightlife was replacing the daytime workers. Women strutted around in short frocks with tassels and frills. Men wore suits and escorted these ladies to the clubs that now had neon lighting to illuminate their presence. People were laughing, enjoying a good night out. They were completely unaware of the dangerous presence that lurked in the shadows. I was a predator, a danger to them all. Yet they continued to dance, continued to live.

I retreated to an ally way, scared and confused. The burning in my throat unbearable, I needed to feed, but I was too afraid to let myself anywhere near the humans that flooded the streets. The sounds of music and partying filled my ears, but did nothing to block out the hundreds of pounding heartbeats. Each beat causing my throat to ignite again. I crouched down in the dirty corner, wrapping my hands around my knees and trying to hold myself together. I buried my face between my knees, feeling that unusual urge to sob and being unable to. This frustrated me more. I should never have left my safe house. Lost and alone once more, I waited for the night to turn today and for a hope that would never come.

"What are you doing?" A voice that was not my own asked.


	5. Chapter 4 Found

**Chapter Four- Found**

_**The silence never changes, in the city with no name,**_

_**Would you come down after midnight, leave the rest of us to shame,**_

_**Why don't we talk to the dead, when the living's all the same?**_

_Thriving Ivory- Light Up Mississippi _

My head shot up at the voice, having never heard another person address me before. It was light and musical, almost too perfect to be true. At first, I thought I was having another all too real vision again. My eyes blinked furiously, trying to interpret the figure before me. I didn't have to squint, I could see easily with my enhanced vision, even within the dark alley where I was hiding. I wasn't having another vision, there was an actual person standing in front of me, it wasn't just anyone either. A pair of crimson eyes watched at me. It was a vampire.

It wasn't fair; I definitely had not had any visions of this creature. Her hair was a silver blonde, framing her delicate face. Her skin was as pale as mine, with a slight sheen to it, every time she moved she shimmered in the darkness. Her presence reminded me of the angels I had seen depicted in all those books I had read. Her eyes however had nothing angelic about them. They were the colour of fresh blood, as mine had been once. Over the four years of drinking nothing but animal blood, my eyes had become a light gold. There still were some traces of red lining the iris, but most of it had vanished. I guessed that this creature lived on the conventional diet. I wondered if she would be amused or disgusted by my choice of meal.

"I'm... err... lost?" I managed to stutter, breaking the uneasy silence. I was obviously intruding on her territory, so I tensed myself ready for any kind of attack. I had never had an interaction with another of my kind before, so everything that happened was a learning curve. I didn't even know what was polite in this world I had joined, or what was not allowed. I assumed that someone had put rules in place. I shuddered thinking about what would happen should those rules be broken. I continued to stare at her, not even realising that keeping constant eye contact with a stranger is considered rude. She just stood there, silent and gazing right back at me. Finally she spoke, my muscles relaxing slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Well... aren't you the most curious of creatures." The vampire commented. She tilted her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She crouched down low, faster than a human but not fast enough for me not to be able to see each fluid movement. Her hand touched my face; I was expecting it to be hard against my skin, as that was what vampires were like. It actually felt soft somehow, which was strange. The scarier thought that swept through my overactive brain was the fact another person had never touched me. Startled by the contact, I jumped back and falling against the brick wall behind me. It made a loud crack, part of the brick caving in to mould around my body. The vampire simply laughed at my reaction, standing up and smiling. Her teeth gleamed in the moonlight, her face taking on a luminous appearance. She reminded me of a ghost, like the ones I had read about in those fairytales. This only made me more frightened of the figure before me.

"Can you speak English? Or is this going to be a one sided conversation?" The woman asked, holding out her hand to help me up. I took it, shuddering at the contact and stood up. My clothes were filthy; I grimaced and patted them down. The vampire continued to stare at me, her head tilted, awaiting an answer. I took a deep breath, my mouth feeling dry from the nerves.

"I can speak English very well, thank you." My voice was too high pitched to show any sign of confidence. I tried a shaky smile at the woman. "Who are you?" She laughed at my question, her too sweet voice filling the night air.

"I'm whoever I want to be, like you should be. My human name was Elizabeth." She bowed low and theatrically.

"Nice to meet you... I'm Alice." I replied, confused by the woman's unusual behaviour.

"Pretty name, to match a pretty face." Elizabeth commented. "What brings you to Adams County, little miss?" A smile playing on her lips again, I guessed this woman was always very welcoming to everyone. It certainly explained her odd actions.

"Is that where I am?" I asked, realising that my question was rhetorical and therefore completely stupid. "I've gotten so lost, do you know where any diners are?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at my question.

"You do know you are a vampire, don't you?" Her expression changed from friendly to bewildered. "Why do you want a diner?" Curiosity was winning over politeness.

"Of course I do. I had a vision that leads to me sitting in a diner." I shrugged, guessing that all vampires had the same gift as me.

"One second... did you say a vision? What do you mean by that?" Her bewilderment turning into complete mystification about me.

"A vision... you know, of the future?" I asked, matching her expression. Why didn't she know about visions? Was I the only one who could do that?

"Whoa, you are one freaky vampire. Is that why your eyes are gold?"

"No, I think that is to do with my diet. I don't drink human blood." I said honestly, her expression became incredulous.

"You... don't... drink human blood? What the hell do you drink?" She asked, she moved in closer, examining my face for any signs of a lie.

"Animals." I whispered, waiting for her response to something that was obviously unusual. A booming laugh returned my silence.

"I was right... you are a freak. Come, drink some proper blood." Elizabeth motioned out of the alley with one hand, back into the light and the humans that surrounded this place. She wanted me to feed on human blood. She studied my face. "Don't worry, I won't let you lose control and drain the whole city. Alice, you need to eat properly, animals just don't cut it." I knew she was right, the thirst in my throat practically tearing me at the seams. I decided to follow her lead and see where it took me.

She took my hand and walked with me into the middle of the street. Everywhere I looked there were restaurants, bars and clubs. The scent of human filled my lungs. I wanted all of them, every single human I could get my hands on. The idea of ripping their throats out, taking their life force and hearing their screams filled my head, almost completely taking over me. I licked my sharp teeth, turning to my new teacher. Her hand restrained me, stopping me from running into a bar and grabbing the first human I found there. She strolled us up and down the street for what seemed like hours. We didn't talk much, but when we did I was careful not to inhale too much, the scent was still driving me crazy. Elizabeth remained in control, forcing me to behave. Finally, she spoke to me.

"Have you noticed how the scent is easier to resist when you are surrounded by it for long periods of time?" She asked, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I thought for a moment before answering, allowing myself to take a steady breath. The delicious scent was still there, tempting me, yet it wasn't as potent. It was like my senses had grown accustomed to it, which made everything so much easier. A grin spread across my features as I looked up at Elizabeth.

"I have, why is that?" I asked, not overly interested in the answer. I was more interested in being able to be around humans without having to kill them. This meant I could actually live a slightly normal second life, that thought was comforting.

"Your body will naturally get used to the smell, just like with anything. Obviously, the smell of fresh blood will always make you want to feast, but the longer you are around it; the more accustomed you will grow towards it." Elizabeth explained. "I'm surprised that you haven't ever tasted human blood, you are in for a treat." She added, winking at me and walking into a bar.

The tavern was small, but crowded. The scent of blood was much heavier, pooling in my lungs every time I took a breath. I didn't breathe often, worried that my control wasn't good enough for that ordeal just yet. Holding my breath for long periods of time made it hard for me to talk to Elizabeth. Instead, I silently followed her, attempting not to look out of place in the mass of people. It was harder said than done. The humans stared at us as we strolled onto the dance floor. The music from the Jazz band playing in the background made me want to dance, but we didn't, instead standing still as the humans mingled with each other. I didn't understand why we were here, and why we didn't join in with the dancing. The outfits the girls wore were so pretty, tassels and black dresses the main theme of the evening. Some had feathers or jewels in their tightly curled hair. Others had short bobs, like my own hair, but smoothed down against their face. I couldn't help but feel out of place here. My clothing was threadbare and unsuitable for the occasion. Elizabeth flashed me a grin before disappearing into the crowd.

I stayed where I was, unsure on what I should do next. I let myself take a deep breath, simply because holding my breath was becoming uncomfortable. It only blocked off my sense of smell, I already knew that breathing was just out of habit for me. Yet, when my lungs filled with air and my nose the smell of human blood, I felt the thirst overcome me. It was hurting so much, that when Elizabeth returned with two humans, I didn't even question her motives. She motioned for everyone to go outside, saying that it would be easier to talk to each other that way. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement, why would she want to talk to something that smelled so mouth-watering?

Once outside and away from prying eyes, Elizabeth didn't waste time with talking. Faster than the human eye would ever be able to see, she grabbed one of the humans by the throat, shoving him against the wall. He opened his mouth to scream, but was silenced by her teeth at his neck. All that could be heard was the gargled moans of the human as Elizabeth's mouth crushed his windpipe. I tried not to breathe, knowing that if I did, I would smell the blood. It was almost impossible for me to stay still and not attack Elizabeth to get to the fresh blood. It was over quickly, the human fell to the floor and Elizabeth turned to me, nodding to the frightened human who had backed himself into a corner. My gaze found the human, my almost animal instincts taking over the rational part of me.

As I approached my prey, the human simply stared. I tilted my head as the wide blue eyes watched me intently. They didn't try to scream or run, nor did they attempt to fight. They were mystified, dazzled by my unnatural beauty. No one was scared by something beautiful. It didn't seem fitting to feel any aversion to something that resembled a small angel. It only made catching this human so much easier. I glanced at Elizabeth, who motioned for me to carry on. I bared my teeth and took a step closer. Animal instinct charged through me, the newborn months still raging within my body. I had not enjoyed the taste of human blood before, so the urge to try it was so much stronger than I had originally anticipated.

My nostrils flared as I took in the heavy scent of blood and sweat. I crouched down, very aware that Elizabeth observed me from the shadows behind me. Terror finally began to sink into my prey. I could hear the fast beating of the man's heart, the smell of adrenaline pumping through his veins. I could sense how scared he was, and how his natural defences of looking for some kind of escape was kicking in. It only made his blood all the more tempting to me. The human couldn't make himself any more delicious, any more exciting for a vampire. A low growl erupted from my chest. I no longer saw a scared human before me, only a creature that held my sustenance.

My vision began to blur just as I pounced at the human. As the images of what would be filled my mind, I sank my teeth into the delicate neck of my meal. The blood was incredible. It had a dark sweetness to it, exploding on my tongue and shooting through my body. Every ounce of my being filled up with joy, pure excitement rushing through my veins as I began to drain the human male dry. I could hear the frantic pull of his heart against the suck of my mouth, trying to fight against the heavy loss of blood. It was losing that battle; its heavy beats getting softer by the second. It felt like time itself had stopped around me, freezing me into this bubble with my prey. The visions that plagued me began to disappear, fading along with the human they had been about- the human I was slowly killing. I saw the potential children he would have had, their smiling faces becoming nothing more than a memory as I began to fight against my very nature. I couldn't do this; I couldn't take someone's future away. Guilt overtook the bloodlust, making me jump back from the human.

He fell to the ground, his life ebbing away as I watched him, clinging onto the wall behind me. I couldn't approach him, afraid that if I saw the ripped wound in his neck the frenzy would start again. I was even too scared to lick my lips, knowing that some of his blood lingered there, just begging me to take another taste. Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder, making me yelp and turn towards her. She had a confused look upon her face, as if I had join done something out of the ordinary. All I knew was that I would never feed from a human again. I had found that being connected to someone through their blood had made the visions crystal clear to me. If I ever took lives, I would be confronted with the loss their death would bring. Elizabeth took my hand, telling us that we should leave this place before the body was found. I nodded, following my new companion wherever she wanted to go.


End file.
